Harley and Ivy: Revenge of the Joker's Daughter
by Jake7901
Summary: Sequel to 'Harley and Ivy: The Fight'. After her plan to frame Harley failed, the Joker's Daughter decides to take a more direct approach to get her revenge. Short summary, please read and review


All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy walked into the house and found Harley staring at the TV, but it was turned off.

"Harl, the TV isn't even on" Ivy said.

Harley nodded.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked.

Harley shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"You" Harley said "you're what's wrong."

"What?" Ivy asked.

"Ya spent over a week in your greenhouse, you even slept in there. Ya told me not to bother you 'cos the work was important, so I left ya alone. I've watched every movie in the house and read all of my comic books at least twice trying to entertain myself. Ya promised we would hang out today and spend the whole day together. Instead, ya got up at five in the mornin' and left for some plant exhibit that ya've probably seen a million times before. Forget dumb ol' Harley, she's just a human. I bet'cha if I had leaves, you'd never forget 'bout me."

She had tears running down her cheeks now.

"Harl" Ivy said "I…I didn't realize...I honestly forgot about-"

"Whatevah" Harley interrupted "I'm goin' for a ride."

She walked past Ivy, out the door to her motorcycle.

"Harl, wait" Ivy said.

Harley started her bike and rode away.

"Way to go Pam" Ivy thought to herself "you know she still has abandonment issues and she hates being alone for too long. I've got to do something nice for her."

She walked back into the house and opened her laptop. She began searching the web for a good gift for Harley. Half an hour later, Ivy found the right gift.

"Let's see" she said "one hundred and fifty crayon set or a 1911 .45 pistol? I'll get both, she'll love it."

There was a knock at the door.

She walked over, opened the door and said "Harl, I'm glad-"

Suddenly she was hit in the head and everything went dark. Ivy's eyes slowly opened, she was in a dimly lit room. When her eyes adjusted to the low light, she looked around and saw she was in some kind of theater. She sat up and rubbed the bump on her head.

"What's going on?" She thought.

She stood up and hit her head on something metal. She looked around and realized she was in a small cage. She grabbed the bars and pulled, suddenly she was doused in herbicides. She felt her strength draining as she fell to her hands and knees.

"No one said you could move" a familiar voice said.

"No" Ivy said "it can't be."

"Yes it can" the voice said "I will finally have my revenge on you and that reject."

"Harley's very mad at me right now" Ivy said "I don't think she will come for me. Your little trap won't work."

"Yes it will" the voice said "she's too soft to resist, that's why he dumped her."

Meanwhile, Harley was pulling into the parking lot of a candy store when her phone rang. She parked her bike, put the kickstand down and took out her phone. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Ivy. She hit ignore and walked towards the store.

The phone rang again, Harley picked it up and said "I don't wanna talk right now, Red."

"Hello little reject" a voice said.

"Joker's Daughter!" Harley yelled "what are ya doing with Red's phone?!"

"She's with me" Joker's Daughter said "and she will die if you don't come to the abandoned theater down town in one hour. No guns, no knives, no weapons at all or the plant woman dies."

The call ended. Harley looked at her phone in disbelief.

The herbicide kept Ivy weak and slightly disoriented. She was unable to fight or even summon plants to help her.

"Five more minutes before you become salad" Joker's Daughter said.

Suddenly they heard a motorcycle engine pull and tires screeching. The door swung open and Harley stepped inside. Ivy gasped at the sight before her. Harley was wearing a black and red corset like top, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her right leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes.

"I figured you'd want me to look the part" Harley said.

"You thought right" Joker's Daughter said "I'll be sure they bury you in that outfit."

"Ya usually haveta kill someone to bury 'em" Harley said.

"That's the plan" Joker's Daughter said "however, let's make this fun" she whistled and seven of the Joker's old henchmen stepped out of the shadows "for me."

Harley ran forward, shoving two of the henchmen out of the way. She ran to a wall and punched a certain spot. A hidden compartment opened, Harley reached in and pulled out a huge hammer.

"How did you do that?!" Joker's Daughter yelled.

"I lived here with the Joker for years" Harley said "I'm crazy, not stupid."

She put the hammer over her shoulder and walked towards the henchmen.

"There used to be ten of ya" Harley said "three of ya hit on me and they were found with crushed skulls. Imagine what'll happen if one of ya actually tries to attack me."

"I ain't scared of you" one of them yelled as he charged her.

Harley swung the hammer at his knees, breaking both legs with a sickening crack. He screamed and fell. Harley raised the hammer over her head and brought it down on his head with a crunching sound.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

The henchmen began to back away.

"Get her!" Joker's Daughter yelled "KILL HER!"

"I don't know about you guys" one of them said "but I'm a lot more scared of Quinn than the Joker wannabe."

"Me too" another said.

"Yeah, let's get outta here" another said.

They began running away as fast as they could.

"GET BACK HERE!" Joker's Daughter yelled.

"Just you an' me" Harley said as she tossed the hammer to the side "bring it on."

The Joker's Daughter yelled in rage and charged her. She stopped and ran towards the hammer. The Joker's Daughter struggled as she tried to pick up the hammer.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Oh, c'mon" Harley said "it's only a hundred and fifty pound mallet. Can'tcha pick it up?"

"Forget the hammer" Joker's Daughter said "let's go!"

Harley waited, glaring at her. The Joker's Daughter jumped at her and tried to kick her. Harley grabbed her ankle, spun her around and threw her at the wall. Harley ran towards her as she stood up. She punched Joker's Daughter in the face, elbowed her in the stomach and head butted her in the forehead. The Joker's Daughter fell after the head butt.

Harley raised her leg and stomped on Joker's Daughter's knee, breaking her leg and said "there's no future with him!"

Harley stomped on her elbow, breaking her arm and said "it's too late for me! YOU have a choice!"

"I choose him" Joker's Daughter said "I'm strong enough to stay with him."

Harley grabbed her and dragged her to a door and said "you like the Joker so much, let me show you what life with him is like."

She opened the door revealing a two by three foot room and said "the Joker used to lock me in here for two or three days at a time. You wanna experience life with him, here ya go."

Harley shoved her into the closet, slammed the door and locked it. She walked over to Ivy's cage, grabbing the hammer along the way.

"Move back" Harley said.

Ivy pushed herself to the other side of the cage. Harley smashed the bars with the hammer.

"Plant killers" Ivy said weakly as she pointed up.

Harley looked up and saw a bucket start to pour a green liquid down at Ivy. Harley threw herself on top of Ivy, blocking the herbicides with her own body.

"Gross" Harley said.

She stood up and walked over to a firehose on the wall. She pulled the hose off of the wall and turned it on. She walked over to the cage and sprayed Ivy with the hose.

"There" Harley said "that shoulda washed the chemicals off."

She sprayed her back to wash the chemicals off of herself, then threw the hose down. She walked over to the cage and picked Ivy up.

"Let's get ya home, Red" Harley said.

Harley carried her out to her motorcycle and sat her on the seat. Harley climbed onto the bike and pulled Ivy's arms around her.

"Hang on" she said.

Ivy nodded slightly and clasped her hands together in front of Harley. Harley began driving to their house. Harley pulled up to the house and put the kickstand down.

"Ya gotta let go now, Red" Harley said.

Ivy let go and moved back slightly. Harley got off the motorcycle and picked Ivy up and walked into the house.

"I…I thought you were mad at me" Ivy said.

"I am" Harley said "that doesn't mean I wanna see ya get hurt."

Harley set her down and said "go take a shower and wash off the rest of those chemicals. I'm gonna go get outta this costume and get the makeup off."

Harley walked into her room and closed the door. She came out a few minutes later in red pajama pants and a black tank top. Ivy was still in the shower. Harley sat on the couch and turned on the TV, she turned on Cartoon Network. Ivy came out a ten minutes later and went to her room. She came back out in green shorts and a green tee shirt. She sat next to Harley on the couch and leaned against her. Harley looked at Ivy and moved away from her to the other side of the couch.

"Thanks for saving me, Harl" Ivy said.

"I'd do anything for ya, Red" Harley said "ya know that."

"I know Harl" Ivy said "listen, I'm sorry I left you alone today. I thought I needed some time to myself, I didn't realize I was hurting you."

"Do ya remember when I decided to leave the Joker for good and moved in with ya?" Harley asked.

"Of course I do" Ivy said "it was one of the happiest times of my life."

"Ya promised you'd nevah abandon me" Harley said "I know it was just a week and a day, but when ya promised we'd spend the day together then left me behind it felt like ya abandoned me. I know ya love your plants Red and I know ya were there lookin' for endangered species to save, I just wish ya woulda at least taken me with ya."

Ivy felt terrible, in a way she had gone back on her promise.

"Harley, I'm sorry" she said "you're right, I did abandon you. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

"I don't know" Harley said.

"There is a funfair in town" Ivy said "how about we go tomorrow? Everything's on me and I swear on my plants, my life, everything I will be there with you."

A small smile spread across Harley's face "Ok, Red it's a deal" she said.


End file.
